Batman and Batgirl: Healing the Wounds
by Batcomiczone
Summary: After the Joker takes away Barbra's ability to walk, she is approached with an opportunity to gain it back. Takes place after "The Killing Joke." (Bruce&Barbra)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This is **not** a sequel to my first Batman and Batgirl story. This takes place after the events of "Batman: The killing Joke"._

Chapter 1

Batman had lost it. Finally he snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. All it took was one last bad joke for him to do it. His hated enemy, the Joker, had finally took him to the edge of the abyss.

As he shared a laugh with his enemy, Batman wrapped his hands around the Joker's throat. The Joker's laugh turned into gasps for air. For the first time in his life, he was truly afraid. Even though he still had a smile on his face, he was afraid of death as it approached him. Batman's laugh was saying it all. He didn't care about his rule anymore. He just wanted this criminal dead. He was done with him.

Batman continued laughing until he completely squeezed the life out of the Joker. He then dropped his lifeless corpse to the ground. That sick smile still lay on the dead clown's face. Batman was no longer laughing. The twisted smile that laid on his face as he strangled him was now replaced with a stone cold face of hate. Hate for the many times the Joker hurt him, and hate for himself for breaking his own rule.

Jim was with Barbra in the hospital when he got the report that the Joker was found dead. The marks on his neck indicated his was strangled to death. Everyone kept arguing if Batman did it or not. Some believed he finally broke and finished him, while others refused to believe he couldn't do it. They wanted to blame it on someone else, anything else. But deep down they knew it had to be Batman.f

Jim was somewhat thankful. The man that tortured him and his daughter was now burning in hell. He completely scarred Jim and Barbra's lives forever. Jim wasn't going to forget the images the Joker showed him. Barbra also wasn't going to forget what the Joker did to her. Not only that but she wasn't ever going to walk again.

When she heard the news she broke down in tears. Jim thought it was because of all of the grief from everything that happened. He had no idea of Barbra and Batman's history. That's the real reason she was crying. It was because of Bruce. She was crying because he lost it. He broke his rule because of what happened to her. She was blaming herself for Batman doing what he did.

Later that night Bruce showed up at the hospital. Barbra laid there unable to sleep. The night before when he visited her, she had a neck brace on and her head was wrapped up. But tonight the brace was off as were the bandages on her head.

Batman looked at her beautiful face. The face he always felt guilty for being attracted to. That night on the rooftop, when he made tender love to her, was a night they both could never forget. Bruce still had feelings for her, as did she, but they knew they couldn't act on those feelings.

Bruce made his way over to her. She could hear Bruce come in even though he was being very quiet.

"Bruce." She sternly said.

"Barbra." He said ever so softly. She wouldn't have even heard him say it, if it wasn't for his training.

"I heard what you did. Why? Why, did you allow him to break you."

He knelled down beside her bed. He held his hand in hers. "Because of what he did to Jim. What he did to you. I offered him a chance. A chance to try and make amends for his crimes. He didn't know that what i was really offering one last chance. One last chance to prevent me from killing him. He told me one last bad joke and i was done with him."

"You only gave him the victory he always wanted. To bring you down to his level."

"I'm sorry Barbra. All i have done recently is fail you. You quit being Batgirl because of how horribly i treated you. I was unable to save you and Jim from the Joker. And now this. Tt just seems that i can't do anything right...Maybe Batman is no longer what's right for Gotham.

Barbra let out a sigh. "No Bruce. If you leave, another criminal, someone possibly worse will step up and take over. Gotham is going to need you now more than ever. With the Joker dead, there's going to be chaos as someone try's to step up and become the top criminal in the city."

Bruce nodded. "You're right. What am i going to do without you Barbra?"

A smile laid on her face after hearing him say that. "I've been thinking and i thought of a way i can still help you." He stared at her intrigued. Barbra explained how she could use her hacking skills and researching skill to help him while he was on missions.

In this moment Barbra Gordon explained to Batman how she could once again help him bring justice to Gotham. Only this time it wouldn't be a Batgirl. It would be as Oracle. Bruce couldn't help but love her idea. He knew he still needed her around. He stood up and was about to leave. But he couldn't just yet.

"Barbra." He said with his back turned to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

He turned around bent over and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back tenderly. When she opened her eyes. He was gone. It felt so good for both of them to feel the same heat they did that night on the rooftop.

On Barbra's last day in the hospital, Jim was getting ready to take her out when a doctor entered the room. She was sitting down in a wheelchair, a chair she knew she was going to get well antiquated with.

"Excuse me? You're Miss Barbra Gordon right?" The Doctor asked.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"I'm Dr. Richard Johnson."

"Wait, your name is Dick Johnson?" Jim couldn't help but chuckled as he asked him. Barbra rolled her eyes as she lightly smacked her dad's leg.

"It's an unfortunate name, that's why i go by Richard. But if i may have just a second of your time. I have an offer i believe your daughter will very well be interested in."

"I don't think Barbra is..."

"I can speak for myself, dad." She snapped. "You were saying?" She asked the doctor. The doctor cracked a smile at her tenacity.

"You are a perfect candidate for a new experimental surgery. A surgery that can, well... You'll be able to walk again."

Barbra was in disbelief in what she was hearing. She had a chance to walk again. She was just beginning to accept the fact that she was never going to walk, but now there was a chance to fix that.

"What? How?" Jim asked.

"A Doctor in Star City has spent his entire adult life studying the spine. He now believes he has figured out a surgery to fix a damaged spine. There are many different types of spinal injury's that can lead to your daughters condition. She just so happens to have the one that this doctor believes he can fix. Well not him personally. But a special group of people he is training to perform this surgery."

"So you want her to be an experiment?" Jim asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, i guess you could call it that. But i have read his report on this and it truly is full proof. But it still is dangerous as she'll be one of the first to undergo this surgery. If you accept of course." He said holding out a clipboard.

Barbra quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"Wait, wait. Sweethart, are you sure? At least think about this."

Barbra took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Worst case scenario?" She asked.

"Losing movement from the neck down is possible if a mistake is made. Also possible brain death may occur if something goes wrong." Dr. Johnson informed her.

Barbra took a second to think about it. After thinking about it thoroughly, she signed her name on the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Barbra called Bruce almost immediately after she signed the papers for the operation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bruce it's me. I need to tell you something."

"What is it." A hint of worry in his voice.

"There's a new experimental surgery. It's for people with my injury. It can..." Tears began to fill her eyes at the thought of being able to walk again. "It can give me back my legs, Bruce."

Bruce eyes widened. "That's... Barbra that's amazing. When is it?"

"The operation is on Tuesday. My dad's going to be spending the whole day with me so we probably won't be able to see each other, but i'll call you."

"Please do, first chance you get. I'm so happy for you Barbra." His thoughts drifted back to the kiss he gave her at the hospital. "Listen, Barbra about that kiss, I..."

"You don't need to say anything, Bruce. I liked it and honestly i kind of needed it." A moment of silence passed between them. "Oh, my dads coming, i have to go. I'll call you soon Bruce."

"Bye Barbra." He said as he hung up. Bruce was filled with a feeling of happiness. He was grateful Barbra had a chance to walk again.

On the Tuesday of her operation, she was in the waiting room with her Dad. She was ready to go in for her operation. Ready to be able to stand and walk.

"Are you nervous at all?" Jim asked.

"I'm fine dad. I trust them. I mean, i kind of have to."

"You don't need to do this."

"I know. But i want to do this."

At that moment the doctor entered the room. "Miss Gordon, we're ready for you." Jim stood up and wheeled Barbra over to the doctor. "I'll take her from here. You go ahead and sit back down. We'll take good care of her."

Jim nodded and let the doctor take her to the operation room.

After the operation the doctor approached Jim. "It was a success. Your daughters spine is fixed and there were no complications."

"That's great, when can i see her?"

"She's still asleep. It maybe be a few minutes before she wakes up."

"So how does this work from here?"

"Now she will be spending this week in physical therapy. It's going to be a short road to recovery if all goes as well as it's been so far."

"Oh my god this is amazing. Wait, how much does this all cost?"

"Oh sir i thought you knew. Her bill has already been paid for in advance."

"What? By who?"

"I don't know. It was an anonymous donor. One of you has a very generous friend."

Jim started thinking who the hell he knew that would donate money for Barbra's operation. He couldn't think of anybody with that kind of money that would pay for this. But he decided to just be thankful. His daughter was going to be okay. That's all that mattered to him.

 _2 weeks later_

Bruce was getting finished with his workout when Alfred walked in. "Master Bruce. You have a visitor." He said as he escorted Barbra in. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt. It complimented her perfect breast. She was also wearing a tight miniskirt that complemented her...well, you know.

Bruce was blown away by how good she was looking. And how well she was walking. He never would have guessed her spine was injured so badly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alfred said as he left.

"Barbra you look...wow." Bruce was lost for words.

"You're not looking so bad yourself. Arms are looking nice and big." She said in a seductive manor.

"So how are you feeling." Bruce said wanting to change the subject. He didn't like where she was going.

"I'm fine. Every now and then a little back pain occurs but all in all, i'm just fine."

"I'm very happy for you."

She stepped closer to him. She pressed her chest up against his. "I've been thinking about you a lot." She whispered. "I know it was you who paid for my surgery."

"I have enough money to pay for a million more surgeries. It was the least i could do for you."

"We both know that's not the only reason you paid for it." She said as she hung her arms around his neck. "You did it because of how much you care about me. You like me a lot more than you admit."

"Barbra. We both know it was a mistake the first time we..."

"The first time was a mistake because we were caught up in the moment. There wasn't a lot of true emotion. Our relationship isn't what caused the Joker to come after me. He came after me to get to my dad. You and I can have something if you give us a chance."

"Our relationship lead to me breaking my rule. I killed him because of what he did to you. I can't let my feelings for you or anyone else push me off the edge like that again."

"I need you Bruce. I can't get that night on the roof out of my head. That kiss you gave me in the hospital. Bruce i care about you a lot. And i want to be with you desperately."

"Barbra, you have no idea how much i care about you. But please understand that i shouldn't feel this way."

"Oh, you're a little older than me, so what? I want you Bruce. Please give us a shot. Please Bruce."

He couldn't help himself anymore. He pressed his lips against hers and shared an intense kiss. She hopped into his arms and shared the same intensity as she kissed back.

"Bedroom?" She asked. "Bedroom." He answered. They continued kissing as he carried her up the stairs to his room. Bruce set her on the bed and laid between he legs. They took off their shirts and admired each others bodies.

"This is crazy." He said shaking his head. Barbra placed a reassuring kiss on his lips and rolled over on top of him. "Yeah, crazy good." she replied as she removed her bra.

* * *

Bruce brushed her fiery red hair behind her ear. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest. He tenderly held her in his massive arms.

"That was amazing." She said softly.

"You were amazing." He said. She placed a quick his on his lips. "Should you even be doing this right now? You just got done with therapy."

"Doctor said no sexual activity for 6 weeks. But i decided to break his stupid rule."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. You never have been one for following the rules."

"Never." She chuckled. They shared another kiss. "Just an FYI, i'm not going back out there with you. I still am done with that. I'm not risking it. But helping you out behind the scenes as Oracle. I'm your girl."

Bruce smiled. "You're my girl." he repeated. They both understood the double meaning.

Barbra closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Bruce placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes as well. They both knew they needed a little bit of rest before night fell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Chapter contains smut._

Chapter 3

Batman suited up as Barbra took her place at the computer. "Okay, traffic cams, police coms, and scanners are all online. We're live." She said.

Bruce walked up to her and placed his hands on your shoulders. "It's good to have you back." He said.

"Oh, quit sweet talking me. Go out there and kick some ass." She replied.

"As you wish." He said as he turned around and walked towards the car.

"Oh, Bruce." She called out. He turned around. "Forgetting something?" She asked twirling around the keys to the batmobile.

He shook his head as she tossed the keys at him. He caught them and flashed her a smirk. "What would i do without you Barbra?"

"I'm wondering the exact same thing." she said as she returned her attention to the computer.

Bruce got in the car, fired it up, and sped off into the city.

* * *

Bruce arrived home a few hours later. Barbra removed her headset and walked over to the car. Bruce got out of the car and greeted her with a warm hug and kiss.

"What a night. You put a lot of bad people behind bars. You must be tired and worn out." She said stroking his arms.

"I have enough energy to please you." He said tightly grabbing her ass.

"Oh, you naughty boy." She said pressing her lips against his.

Barbra and Bruce went up stairs to his room and stripped. They stepped in the shower and let the hot water cover their bodies. Their kisses were fueled with a red hot passion. When i say it was hot and steamy, i'm not only talking about the hot water showing over them. Barbra turned her back to him, placed her hands on the wall and arched her back. Bruce placed himself as her entrance and thrust himself into her.

She let out a loud moan as he entered her. The hot water pelted his back as he continued to pump his manhood in and out of her. "Oh Bruce." She gasped. "Barbra." He moaned back.

They got out of the shower and dried off as quickly as they could. They then rushed over to the bed to continue where they left off. She got on her back as Bruce got between her legs and started thrusting into her again. She wrapped her legs around his body and dug her nails into his back. "Oh god yes!" She moaned.

Bruce put all of his power into his thrust. Half of his mind said take it easy on this girl who had an injured spine. The other half said give her a night to remember. He wanted to please this girl. This girl who stole his heart. He didn't want to admit it, but he was falling in love with her. He was falling in love with this amazing young woman.

Barbra had practically already fallen in love with him. She was always attracted to the cold and calculated man behind the mask. But now she found his tender side and was happy to be with him. She was also very happy to be making sweet love to him. And to her pleasure he wasn't holding anything back.

He was giving her all of his power. She loudly moaned and begged him to keep going. He gladly obliged and continued to thrust into her.

"Oh Bruce I'm gonna cum." She moaned. With a few more thrust she climaxed as Bruce began to feel his. He then came inside of her.

He kissed her as he removed himself from her. They tightly held each other in bed. Smile's laid on both of their faces.

"You're really good at that." She complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess i have a lot to live up to. You've been with the likes of supermodels, actresses, criminals."

"Criminals?"

"Oh please we all know you and Catwoman had a thing... Not only her, but Harley Quinn too."

"Now how could you possibly know about Quinn?"

"I didn't until now." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Damn you're good."

"I learn from the best." She said as she closed her eyes.

He shook his head, brushed her hair behind her ear, placed a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes as well. The two shared a very peaceful night in bed together. Bruce holding this girl who he was now almost certain he was in love with. Barbra was with the man she was fully certain she loved. Bruce and Barbra were together and they were happy.

The End.


End file.
